english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jennifer Hale (63 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (60 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (57 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (55 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (48 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (48 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (45 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (45 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (43 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (40 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cam Clarke (38 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (35 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (34 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (34 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (33 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (30 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (30 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (27 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (27 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (26 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (26 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (25 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (24 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (24 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (24 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (23 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (23 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (22 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (21 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mel Blanc (21 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (21 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (20 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (20 VA titles) (British) #Dave Wittenberg (19 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (19 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (19 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (19 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (19 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (18 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (18 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (17 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (17 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil Proctor (17 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (17 VA titles) (American) #Clarence Nash (16 VA titles) (American) † #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (16 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (16 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (16 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (16 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (16 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Taber (15 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (15 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (15 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (15 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (14 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (14 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (14 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (14 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (14 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (14 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (14 VA titles) (American) #Matt Lanter (14 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (14 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (14 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (13 VA titles) (American) #Ashley Eckstein (13 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (13 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (13 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (13 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (13 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (13 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Wood (13 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (13 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (13 VA titles) (American) #Mickie McGowan (13 VA titles) (American) #Tasia Valenza (13 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (12 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (12 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (12 VA titles) (American) #Mary Kay Bergman (12 VA titles) (American) † #Ogie Banks (12 VA titles) (American) #Sherry Lynn (12 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (12 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (12 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (12 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (11 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (11 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (11 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (11 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (11 VA titles) (British) #Maile Flanagan (11 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (11 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (11 VA titles) (American) #Peter Lurie (11 VA titles) (American) #Pinto Colvig (11 VA titles) (American) † #Steve Kramer (11 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (11 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (10 VA titles) (American) #Brian Donovan (10 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (10 VA titles) (American)